My Other Partner
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Kei masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau istrinya telah tiada. Demi menyelamatkan Hitoka, Kei akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke masa lalu. Berhasilkah ia menyelamatkan Hitoka? [Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018. Minggu ketiga: Hari Berpetualang. Prompt: Time Travel]


_Disclaimer_ : **Haikyuu** © **Haruichi Furudate**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

.

 _Pair_ : Tsukishima x Yachi

 _Week_ : Minggu ke-3 – Hari Berpetualang

 _Prompt_ : _Time Travel_

.

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

Kei masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau istrinya telah tiada. Demi menyelamatkan Hitoka, Kei akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke masa lalu. Berhasilkah ia menyelamatkan Hitoka? [Untuk **HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018**. Minggu ketiga: Hari Berpetualang. _Prompt_ : _Time Travel_ ]

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC & typo_.

.

.

.

 **Tahun 2027**

Derap langkah kaki itu bergema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam lewat. Si pemilik langkah hanya terus memacu kecepatannya di lorong sunyi tersebut. Biasanya pada jam segini dia sudah bersantai di rumah dan bergelung bersama istrinya di tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Tapi malangnya pesan yang dikirim oleh ibunya itu malah membuatnya berada di sini.

Gedung putih yang sedang dimasukinya ini rasanya terus mengejeknya. Andai saja ia melarang istrinya untuk pergi ke Miyagi sendiri. Andai saja ia lebih memilih berlibur dengan istrinya dan bukannya mendekam di laboratoriumnya. Andai saja ia tidak meninggalkan istrinya di rumah sendiri. Mungkin sekarang dia tidak akan berlari-lari kesetanan seperti ini.

Sekarang masih bulan Januari dan cuaca masih sangat dingin tapi dia melupakan pakaian hangatnya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan dadanya sesak. Entah mengapa dia merasa kalau sebentar lagi hal yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kei!" teriak seseorang.

Itu suara kakaknya. Dia tidak ingin tahu kenapa kakaknya yang seharusnya ada di Sendai bisa ada di Tokyo saat ini. Yang paling ingin diketahuinya adalah keadaan istri dan calon anaknya.

Kei berjalan lurus dan tidak menghiraukan Akiteru. Mata cokelatnya yang melihat ibunya yang sedang menangis membuat dirinya semakin takut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tadi siang dia masih melihat Hitoka sedang mengemasi pakaiannya yang akan dibawanya ke Miyagi. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana wajah bahagia istrinya itu saat ingin memberitahu orang tuanya di Miyagi kalau dia sedang hamil.

Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, keadaan menjadi berbalik 180 derajat. Siapapun tolong jelaskan padanya! Apa yang terjadi di sini?

Tanpa ada yang memerintah, air matanya turun begitu saja. Bukannya pesan yang dikirim oleh ibunya sudah jelas? Dia bahkan tahu kalau harapan bahwa istrinya hidup itu tidak mungkin ada. Tapi otaknya masih tetap menolak kenyataannya.

Apa saja isi pesannya ibunya tadi? Perampokan? Terbunuh?

Tidak mungkin!

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu segera berlari kencang. Dia ingin mendobrak pintu di depannya dan segera membuktikkan kalau semua ini tidak benar.

"Selamat malam. Anda Tsukishima-san benar?" tanya laki-laki yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan itu. Laki-laki itu mengenakan baju lab putih dan di belakangnya ada beberapa laki-laki lain yang mengenakan seragam polisi.

"Pemeriksaan pada tubuh istri Anda sudah selesai. Sepertinya ini murni perampokan dan istri Anda menjadi korbannya," ucap laki-laki berseragam polisi dengan wajah ditekuk.

Kei mencengkram kerahnya kasar. "Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang istriku di mana?!" teriaknya.

Ibunya menyentuh bahunya pelan. "Sudah, Kei. Jangan seperti ini."

Dua orang polisi itu menunduk dalam untuk menunjukkan bela sungkawa dan segera menyingkir agar Kei bisa masuk ke dalam. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Kei segera masuk ke dalam dan berlari ke tempat yang banyak dikerumuni polisi dan dokter.

Dari jaraknya berdiri ia dapat melihat tubuh istrinya yang diselimuti kain putih. "Hah? Jangan bercanda, Hitoka," ucapnya parau sambil menyeret kakinya mendekat.

Saat sampai di hadapan istrinya, Kei tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Ia meraung sambil menangkup wajah istrinya dan menyatukan dahinya, berharap panas tubuhnya dapat membuat tubuh itu menghangat kembali. "Bangun, Sayang. Ini bukan tanggal 1 April, kau tidak boleh bercanda seperti ini. Ayo bangun, hm?" pintanya memelas.

Tangan gemetar Kei terus mengelus kedua pipi istri, berharap kalau mata indah itu terbuka dan menampilkan sinar berbinar seperti biasanya. "Hitoka, Sayang, kumohon ... kumohon ... kumohon ...," ucap Kei terus menerus di sela tangisnya.

Mata Kei menatap wajah Hitoka dengan penuh harap. Padahal ia sadar kalau wajah itu sangat pucat dengan bibirnya yang biru. Dia bahkan sadar kalau tubuh itu tidak bernapas dan sangat dingin. Dia tahu kalau istrinya sudah meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Istrinya itu bahkan pergi bersama dengan calon anaknya yang baru berumur enam minggu. Tapi otak Kei masih tetap menolak semua kenyataan di depannya.

"Kei."

Panggilan itu membuat Kei menoleh. Ia dapat melihat ibunya yang juga sedang menangis. Ibu dari Kei itu segera merengkuh anak bungsunya dan berharap pelukannya ini dapat memenangkannya sedikit. "Kei, kau harus bersabar."

Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa menangis sambil membalas pelukan dari wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak Kei menapakkan kakinya di rumah sakit dan sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk di kursi pengunjung dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Tubuhnya sudah dibungkus jaket hangat yang diberikan kakaknya.

"Minum ini," ucap Akiteru sambil memberikan teh hangat pada adiknya itu. Kei hanya meliriknya dan tak menghiraukan teh yang disodorkan padanya. Akiteru tidak memaksa kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"Perampokan itu terjadi sore hari," ucap Akiteru hati-hati. "Tadi sore, cuaca sedang cukup buruk, salju terus turun sehingga tidak ada saksi. Yacchan ... dia ... baru ditemukan tadi malam sekitar pukul delapan oleh tetangga kalian. Saat itu ... dia sudah meninggal. Menurut dokter dia meninggal kehabisan darah."

Satu tangan Kei bergerak ke kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Sial!" geramnya. "Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Padahal ... padahal ...," tangan Kei kembali gemetar. "Kami sedang sangat bahagia." Lagi tangisan Kei pecah. Akiteru hanya bisa memeluk adiknya itu dan berharap semua penderitaannya cepat berakhir.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

 **Tahun 2017**

"Semangat, Hitoka!" ucap seorang gadis pada dirinya sendiri. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah setelah liburan musim panas berakhir dan sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir semester satu.

Saat ia hampir sampai di dekat gerbang sekolahnya, langkah kakinya terhenti karena di depannya ada seseorang lelaki berkacamata yang menghadangnya. Mau tak mau berbagai macam pikiran negatif masuk ke otaknya.

'Apa-apaan orang ini? Apa dia penculik? Apa dia ingin menculikku? Tapi sekarang kan masih pagi?' pikir Hitoka panik.

Tapi mata laki-laki itu membuat Hitoka sejenak tertegun. Tatapan itu penuh akan rasa sakit dan terlihat sangat menderita. Ada rasa iba yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati gadis itu.

"Maaf, Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hitoka tanpa sadar. Dahi gadis itu mengerut saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki itu. Padahal sekarang cuaca sudah cukup hangat, tapi kenapa dia mengenakan baju hangat setebal itu?

Cukup lama laki-laki itu terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang cukup parau. "Ya, kurasa."

Hitoka kemudian mengangguk sekilas dan meneruskan perjalanannyawalau rasa iba itu masih terus menggelayuti hatinya. Pada akhirnya Hitoka menyerah dan berbalik kembali ke arah pria asing itu. "Paman yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Hitoka merogoh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa permen. "Ini untuk Paman," lanjutnya tersenyum.

Pria itu menatap permen di tangannya dengan haru. "Ternyata di dunia manapun kau masih tetap hangat," gumamnya pelan yang membuat Hitoka menatapnya heran.

"Maksud Paman apa?"

Lelaki asing itu tidak menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya itu kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Namamu siapa?"

"Yachi," sahutnya. Merasa kurang sopan, Hitoka kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ah, Yachi Hitoka. Kalau Paman?"

"Kei," balas lelaki itu mantap. "Hanya Kei," perjelasnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, Paman. Semoga harimu menyenangkan," balas Hitoka bersemangat. Saat matanya melihat senyuman tulus Kei, akhirnya rasa tidak nyaman itu menghilang. Setelah membungkuk sekali lagi, Hitoka berlalu meninggalkan Kei dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Sedangkan pria berumur 25 tahun itu hanya bisa menatap sendu punggung gadis 15 tahun yang perlahan mulai menjauh itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggal seperti istriku, Hitoka," ujarnya kemudian menatap langit biru di atasnya. Tangannya membuka satu bungkus permes stroberi yang ada di tangannya. "Ternyata di mana pun kau masih menyukai permen stroberi, Sayang."

Setelah menarik napas panjang, akhirnya Kei mulai berjalan dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya itu. "Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal," putusnya. Sembari berjalan, ia sadar bahwa tempat yang ia lewati benar-benar sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mau tak mau hal ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Rasanya ia masih belum bisa percaya kalau istrinya berani pergi lebih dulu darinya, bahkan hingga membuatnya mengambil tindakan gila seperti ini. Dia meninggalkan dunianya dan memilih pergi ke dunia lain di mana Hitoka-nya masih bernapas dan hidup. Bahkan perkataan kakaknya masih terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Kei, kau jangan gila! Alat itu masih belum sempurna. Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa kau bisa kembali ke sini atau tidak? Kau bisa terjebak di sana!" teriak Akiteru saat melihat Kei yang mengemasi beberapa barang serta memasukkan uang tunai ke dalam tasnya._

" _Aku tidak percaya dengan teori_ time paradox _. Aku lebih percaya dengan adanya dunia paralel," sahut Kei tajam kemudian beralih ke pintu depan rumahnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, penelitianku di Tokyo sudah berkembang jauh lebih pesat daripada penelitianmu di Sendai."_

 _Laki-laki itu dengan cekatan mengenakan sepatunya dan tak mengindahkan teriakan dari kakaknya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan aku dan_ kaa-san _? Kau mau meninggalkan kami di sini?"_

 _Kei berhenti begitu sampai di samping mobilnya. Ia menoleh sambil tersenyum sendu ke arah kakaknya. "Katakan kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Kau juga cepatlah menikah,_ Nii-san _."_

 _Akiteru masih belum puas dan ia kembali meyakinkan adiknya. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau perbuat kalau kau bertemu dengan Yacchan? Dia tidak akan percaya kalau kau datang dari masa depan atau dari dunia paralel!"_

" _Aku juga tidak ingin dia tahu siapa aku," sahut Kei. "Aku hanya ingin memastikannya tetap hidup dan terus melindunginya. Kalau bisa aku akan membuatnya tidak bertemu dengan Tsukishima Kei," tambahnya panjang lebar dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke laboritoriumnya yang ada di pusat Tokyo._

 _Hari itu tanggal merah dan semua pegawai di laboratoriumnya tidak bekerja kecuali penjaga pintu depan. Setelah memasukkan password di pintu ruang kerjanya, mata coklat Kei melihat mesin yang telah dikerjakannya selama bertahun-tahun. Mesin yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan istrinya lagi. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan resiko yang akan ia terima. Lagipula dirinya sudah mati bersamaan dengan kematiaan Hitoka. Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di dunia ini. Biarlah ia menjadi kelinci percobaan untuk mesin ciptaannya itu._

Dan berkat keputusannya itu, di sinilah Kei berada sekarang. Di masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia masih berumur 15 tahun. Tujuannya hanyalah menjaga Hitoka dan menjauhkannya dari Tsukishima Kei. Walau dia sendiri masih belum yakin apakah ini benar-benar masa lalunya atau ini dunia pararel.

"Nanti saja dipikirkan, aku harus mencari pekerjaannya dulu," ucapnya.

Saat itu Kei tidak sadar kalau tidak jauh darinya ada seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan rindu. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. "Ah, gawat! Aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya sekarang juga." Ada setitik air mata yang lolos dari mata wanita tersebut.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Kei memerlukan satu minggu untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan. Ia tidak kesulitan untuk membiasanya diri dengan kehidupannya yang baru ini. Dulu ia sudah pernah melewati masa-masa ini. Apalagi dalam keadaan yang sudah dewasa seperti sekarang, melewati hal seperti ini adalah hal yang mudah.

Sekarang di sinilah Kei berada, di depan pintu gerbang SMA Karasuno. Lelaki itu menanti gadis penyuka bintang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Sebenarnya sejak tadi kaki Kei sudah gatal ingin masuk ke dalam sekolah itu kemudian pergi ke gedung gym kedua, tempat yang dulu selalu digunakannya untuk berlatih voli. Mungkin sekarang dirinya yang lain sudah berada di sana dan sedak sibuk mengejek tingkah Shouyou atau Tobio.

Ia benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di mana ia masih hidup tenang dan bisa terus bersama dengan gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Sampai besok, Hitoka-chan."

"Iya, sampai besok."

Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kei. Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia dapat melihat Hitoka dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang itu diikat sedikit bagian atasnya dengan ikatan bintang, persis seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar Kei mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu. Ia tidak peduli kalau sekarang ia bahkan terlihat seperti penguntit. Andai saja Kei sadar kalau gadis yang diikutinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Hitoka mendadak memutar tubuhnya sambil memeluk tasnya. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" pekiknya yang membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya.

Mata Kei membesar kaget melihat hal tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud," balas Kei berusaha menahan tawanya.

Hitoka memiringkan kepalanya saat menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya. "Paman? Paman yang waktu itu kan?" tanyanya kemudian mulai mendekati Kei seakan mereka adalah kawan lama.

Kei ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman Hitoka. "Iya, aku ingin membalas permenmu yang waktu itu. Hari ini kau ada waktu kosong?"

"A-ah itu tidak perlu," tolak Hitoka halus sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Benarkah? Padahal kemarin aku menemukan toko yang menjual fugashi yang sangat enak di sekitar sini," balas Kei dengan bibir berkedut. Kei sangat yakin umpannya ini pasti akan berhasil menjerat Hitoka.

Saat nama penganan kesukaannya itu disebut, Hitoka segera mengubah pikirannya. "Kaa-san bilang tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang lain. Lagipula Paman sepertinya bukan orang jahat, kan?"

Berhasil!

"Tentu saja bukan," balas Kei kemudian. "Aku hanya ingin membalas permenmu."

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud menuduh Paman, hanya saja ...,"

"Sudah, ayo jalan, jangan sampai kau pulang kemalaman," ucap Kei. "Kereta jurusanmu terakhir pukul berapa?"

"Pukul sembilan malam masih ada," sahut Hitoka. Baru setelahnya ia tersadar. "Dari mana Paman tahu aku naik kereta?"

Kei menoleh cepat ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sebelahnya itu. "Hmm ... hanya asal menebak," sahutnya tidak pasti. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau dulu dia yang selalu mengantar Hitoka sampai di stasiun kereta.

Mungkin perasaan Hitoka selama berjalan dengan Paman yang baru dikenalnya minggu lalu itu hanya biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan Kei. Laki-laki itu sangat bahagia bisa berbicara dan melihat istrinya yang hidup. Rasanya ingatannya tentang hari pemakaman istrinya bukanlah kenyataan.

"Kau tidak ada klub?" tanya Kei membuka topik baru. Dia ingin menjalankan rencananya untuk menjauhkan gadis ini dari Tsukishima Kei. Karena kalau gadis ini tidak bertemu dengan Kei, maka dia tidak akan meninggal mengenaskan seperti di dunianya.

Satu tangan Hitoka menggaruk kepalanya. "Tidak ada klub yang aku suka."

"Memangnya kau suka apa?" tanya Kei padahal ia sudah tahu apa jawaban Hitoka. Menggambar, kan?

"Aku suka menggambar," sahut Hitoka semangat. "Ibuku bekerja di perusahaan design, jadi aku terpengaruh olehnya."

Kei menggumam bangga karena semua tebakannya benar. "Bagus," balas Kei. "Lebih baik kau tidak ikut klub di sekolahmu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kursus seni?"

"Eh? Aku sempat memikirkan hal itu tapi ... aku tidak tahu di mana."

Selama seminggu berada di dunia ini, Kei sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara agar Hitoka tidak bertemu dengan Tsukishima Kei bagaimana pun caranya. Salah satunya adalah mencegahnya masuk klub voli dan mengalihkannya ke kegiatan lain. "Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, kau mau?"

Hitoka semakin merasa tidak enak karena dirinya terlalu merepotkan orang lain. "Paman baik sekali, coba aku pikirkan dulu."

Kei tersenyum kecil bahka dia tanpa sadar mengacak-ngacak pucuk kepala Hitoka. "Baguslah. Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Detik berikutnya Kei dapat melihat mata Hitoka yang berbinar bahagia karena melihat makanan berwarna kecokelatan kesukaannya itu. Kei merasakan kerinduan mengurungnya lagi. Sekilas ia dapat melihat punggung gadis di hadapannya ini berubah menjadi punggus istrinya.

Kedua tangan Kei terkepal erat untuk menahan hasratnya yang tiba-tiba ingin memeluk gadis ini. Tapi sekali lagi dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau tugasnya di sini hanyalah membahagiakan gadis ini dan menjauhkannya dari Tsukishima Kei.

"Terima kasih banyak, Paman. Lain kali biar aku yang mentraktir ya." Perkataan Hitoka itu berhasil membuat Kei sadar dari lamunannya. Rasanya waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan stasiun kereta setelah membelikan beberapa fugashi untuk Hitoka.

"Hm, sampai jumpa."

Hitoka mengangguk sopan dan berjalan meninggalkan Kei.

Sungguh Kei sudah tidak tahan. Sejak tadi dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kerinduannya. Kei sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Hitoka yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah istrinya. Dia hanya ingin mencurahkan kerinduannya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar agar punggung Hitoka tidak lebih dulu menjauh. Saat kedua tangannya hampir mencapai punggung Hitoka, kedua kaki Kei berhenti karena tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang.

GREP!

Kepala Kei menunduk ke bawah dan mendapati ada dua buah lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Punggung lebarnya dapat merasakan beban seseorang yang menumpu padanya.

"Kau sia–"

"Kei-kun!"

Rasanya hati Kei mencelos begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu terdengar sangat dekat dengannya. Apa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi?

Tangan Kei sedikit gemetar saat melepaskan lengan yang memeluknya dan perlahan membalik tubuhnya. Mata Kei membesar melihat penampakan orang di hadapannya. Wajah itu adalah wajah istrinya. Mata yang biasa berbinar itu sekarang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Walau rambutnya terlihat sedikit lebih panjang dari rambut istrinya, tapi Kei yakin kalau yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Hitoka, ya dia Hitoka-nya.

"Hi-Hitoka?" ucap Kei pelan dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Kei-kun, aku merindukanmu," ucap wanita yang dipeluk Kei di sela tangisnya.

Ah, Kei sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah wanita ini benar-benar istrinya atau tidak. Karena sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah menyalurkan segala rasa rindu di dalam dirinya yang sudah ingin meledak sejak tadi.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

 **Tahun 2028**

Hitoka terus berlari di sepanjang jalanan Tokyo dengan napas memburu. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan aneh orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian piyama tipis padahal saat ini sedang musim dingin. Lagu-lagu natal yang terdengar di sepanjang jalan benar-benar membuatnya muak.

Di saat keadaan sudah menjadi seperti ini, siapa yang harus disalahkannya? Dirinya? Kei? Klub voli Karasuno? Atau haruskah ia menyalahkan takdir yang telah berani mempertemukan mereka berdua dulu? Mungkin lebih baik mereka tidak pernah bertemu sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah mengenal kata berpisah.

Jika memang manusia bisa memutar waktu kembali, Hitoka benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa setahun yang lalu. Saat itu seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan diri pergi ke Miyagi. Saat itu seharusnya ia lebih mengerti pekerjaan Kei. Saai itu seharusnya ia tidak berkata kasar pada Kei. Kalau saja ia melakukan itu, mungkin saja sekarang ia bisa menimang anak mereka dengan Kei yang memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Kei-kun, kau benar-benar tidak bisa ikut?" tanya Hitoka sambil bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya._

 _Kei menepuk pelan lengan istrinya kemudian memeluknya lembut. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku," sahut Kei sambil menghela napas lelah. Penelitiannya sebentar lagi sempurna dan ia sungguh tidak bisa meninggalkannya. "Apa kau harus pergi ke Miyagi? Kenapa bukan_ okaa-san _saja yang kemari?"_

 _Hitoka balas memeluk Kei dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kei. "Aku rindu Miyagi, aku rindu Karasuno," balas Hitoka. "Mungkin pengaruh hormon hamil?" tambahnya tidak yakin._

 _Lelaki bermarga Tsukishima itu mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya kemudian bersimpuh sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan perut Hitoka. Dipeluknya dengan lembut perut Hitoka sambil berbisik, "Jaga ibumu selama ayah tidak ada ya?"_

 _Hitoka cemberut saat Kei hanya mengecup perutnya. "Lalu aku tidak?"_

" _Dasar istriku ini," ucap Kei menyeringai kemudian segera memeluk dan mengecup Hitoka lembut. "Wajahmu memerah," goda Kei begitu selesai dengan ciumannya._

" _Jangan menggodaku," balas Hitoka sambil memukul pelan dada Kei._

" _Ya sudah, aku berangkat." Tangan Kei mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Hitoka dan pergi ke pintu depan. "Hati-hati nanti di jalan, Sayang," peringat Kei sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi ke laboratoriumnya yang ada di pusat Tokyo._

 _Hitoka melambaikan tangannya pelan sambil tersenyum sendu. Satu tangannya mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih datar. "Padahal aku ingin kita pergi bersama," lirihnya._

 _Hari itu Hitoka tidak mendapatkan firasat buruk apapun. Cuaca yang sedikit buruk pun hanya dianggapnya hal biasa. Tapi sayangnya hujan salju hari itu telah membawa malapetaka padanya. Terjadi kecelakaan beruntun di tengah kota. Taksi yang ditumpangi Hitoka memang hanya terkena senggol saja dan tidak mengakibatkan supir taksi dan dirinya meregang nyawa, tapi tidak dengan calon anaknya._

 _Setelah satu jam tersadar, Hitoka hanya bisa memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Perkataan dokter yang mengatakan kalau ia kehilangan janinnya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Bahkan saat Kei merengkuhnya pelan, Hitoka masih enggan berbicara. Kei juga tidak bersuara, laki-laki itu hanya memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hitoka, bahkan sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala istrinya._

" _Ini salahmu," ucap Hitoka pelan._

 _Kei menekuk dahinya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Alis laki-laki itu sedikit mengernyit saat bertemu tatap dengan pandangan Hitoka yang penuh kebencian. Kei bahkan belum sempat berbicara saat Hitoka meneriakinya dan mengusirnya dari kamar inapnya._

" _Ini salahmu! Aku benar-benar membencimu! Jangan pernah berani menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku!" teriak Hitoka frustasi dengan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya. Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa berdiam diri kemudian pergi keluar tanpa suara._

Air mata Hitoka menetes mengingat semua hal itu. Saat itu ia diliputi kemarahan sesaat. Kondisinya sedang tidak stabil dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Hari itu dia sadar kalau dia telah menyakiti hati Kei sepenuhnya.

Setahun berlalu begitu cepat. Kei benar-benar menuruti perkataannya dan tidak menemuinya sekali pun. Akiteru pernah beberapa kali membujuk Hitoka untuk menemui Kei di laboratoriumnya tapi wanita itu tetap menolak. Ia takut kalau Kei akan menolaknya.

Tapi sekarang bagaimana? Waktu untuk Hitoka memperbaiki semuanya sudah habis! Karena sekarang Kei sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Air mata cepat sekali mengering karena cuaca dingin. Saat sampai di depan apartemen Kei, gadis itu terdiam melihat petugas ambulance membawa tandu yang diatasnya terdapat tubuh seseorang. Tubuh itu ditutupi selimut seutuhnya. Tapi Hitoka tahu kalau itu tubuh suaminya.

Wanita itu ingin menerobos kerumunan di sekitarnya dan segera memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu, tapi garis polisi membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Yacchan?"

Sebuah suara membuat Hitoka menoleh ke sebelah kirinya dan segera menyerbu tubuh si pemilik suara. "Akiteru _Nii_ , apa yang terjadi, ke-kenapa ... Kei-kun ...,"

"Sstt ...," Akiteru memotong perkataan adik iparnya itu dan segera memeluknya. "Kei sudah pergi. Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, ini bukan salahmu, mengerti?" ucap Akiteru tegas sambil memandang mata Hitoka yang dipenuhi air mata.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

 **Tahun 2017**

"Jadi, Kei yang berada di duniamu melakukan bunuh diri?" tanya Kei sambil memandang mata wanita di hadapannya. Memang benar wania itu Hitoka, tapi bukan Hitoka dari dunianya. Jadi teorinya mengenai dunia paralel benar kan? Tapi sayangnya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut.

Masalah utama saat ini adalah tujuan wanita ini ke dunia ini.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah kafe dekat SMA Karasuno. Dua buah cangkir cokelat panas dengan dua potong stroberi short cake berada di atas meja. Minuman kesukaan Hitoka dan kue kesukaan Kei.

"Sedangkan istrimu tewas terbunuh?" Kali ini Hitoka yang bertanya.

"Hm." Mata Kei berkabut kembali. Rasanya aneh membicarakan istrinya dengan istrinya di dunia lain. Mereka benar-benar sama. Mungkin yang sedikit membedakan hanyalah rambut wanita di hadapannya ini sedikit lebih panjang. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Kei tersenyum kecil. "Ternyata rambut panjang juga cocok denganmu."

Hitoka menyesap cokelat panasnya sebelum membalas, "Andai saja ucapanmu itu diucapkan oleh suamiku."

"Tapi aku adalah suamimu juga."

"Ya. Dan aku juga adalah istrimu," balas Hitoka sama datarnya dengan ucapan Kei.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, mereka saling mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Rasanya sedikit aneh," ucap Hitoka.

"Ini sesuatu yang cukup gila," balas Kei. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu ke sini?"

Kali ini Hitoka memilih memakan sepotong kecil kue kesukaan Kei sebelum menjawab. "Aku memaksa Akiteru _Nii_ untuk menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Cukup gila memang. Dia mengatakan aku bisa saja mati. Tapi aku tidak peduli, lagipula diriku sudah mati bersamaan dengan kematiaan Kei."

Kei terdiam cukup lama. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh mendengar penuturan Hitoka. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat istrinya tewas. Dan sekarang mendengar Hitoka juga mengatakan hal yang sama, ia merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar dicintai. Walaupun yang berbicara dengannya bukanlah Hitoka miliknya.

"Lalu tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Kei.

Hitoka yang sejak tadi menatap kue kesukaan Kei sekarang beralih menatap Kei. "Aku mencari Kei," sahutnya. "Lalu kau?"

"Aku ingin mencegah Hitoka bertemu dengan Kei."

Jawaban Kei membuat Hitoka tanpa sadar berdiri. "Kau keterlaluan. Itu akan membuat mereka menderita," ucap Hitoka tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. "Apa kau bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Hitoka? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa Kei. Mereka juga sama. Kau tidak berhak memisahkan mereka."

Kei juga ikut berdiri kemudian membalas ucapan Hitoka. "Aku melakukan ini agar Hitoka tidak tewas seperti di duniaku. Aku yakin masih ada pria lain yang lebih baik dari Kei."

Ucapan Kei membuat Hitoka menggigit bibirnya. "Hei, kau tadi baru saja menjelek-jelekkan dirimu sendiri."

Kei mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Dia tahu kalau ia baru saja telah memandang rendah dirinya sendiri tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Kau percaya takdir?" tanya Hitoka tiba-tiba. "Aku merasa kalau keadaan kita sekarang ini adalah takdir. Ba-bagaimana kalau kita melupakan masa buruk itu dan memulainya kembali di dunia ini. Kau bisa mendapatkan Hitoka dan aku juga bisa mendapatkan Kei-kun."

Tawaran Hitoka itu sejenak membuat Kei tergiur. Memang dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Tapi ...

"Aku masih tetap pada keputusanku. Sampai jumpa," balas Kei menyudahi pembicaraan mereka hari itu kemudian berlalu keluar dari kafe tersebut.

Hitoka sebenarnya ingin memeluk pria itu sebelum berpisah tapi dia berusaha menahan dirinya. Mungkin pria itu masih perlu waktu memikirkan hal ini. Lagipula tadi ia mengatakan _sampai jumpa_ bukannya _selamat tinggal_.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

"Hahh ...," hela napas seorang lelaki sambil menatap brosur yang ada di tangannya. Laki-laki bernama Kei itu sedang membulatkan tekadnya. Ya, ia akan tetap melakukan tujuan awalnya untuk mencegah Hitoka dan Kei bertemu. Walau ia sebenarnya cukup tergoda dengan tawaran dari wanita yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apa ia bisa memulai semuanya dari awal? Apa ia bisa menganggap wanita itu sebagai istrinya? Apa ia bisa menggagap kalau istrinya belum meninggal?

Wanita itu memang istrinya tapi di dunia yang berbeda. Awalnya saat mereka bertemu Kei refleks berpikir kalau ia adalah Hitoka-nya dan menganggap kematian istrinya adalah mimpi belaka. Tapi setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, apa ia benar-benar bisa kalau wanita itu istrinya.

Ia tidak yakin.

Lagipula tujuannya kemari bukanlah mencari pengganti istrinya. Kedatangan Hitoka yang lain benar-benar diluar perhitungannya.

"Paman?"

Sapaan khas remaja perempuan itu berhasil menyadarkan Kei dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tatapannya terfokus pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Paman berdiri di sini?" tanya gadis itu lagi. "Menunggu seseorang?"

"Hm, aku menunggumu, Hitoka," sahut Kei.

Wajah Hitoka memerah malu saat mendengar Kei menyebut nama depannya. "Memangnya ada perlu apa?"

Tangan Kei terulur dan menyerahkan sebuah brosur kepada gadis itu. "Aku janji memberimu info soal tempat les menggambar kan?"

"Ah, itu ya," balas Hitoka setelah mengingat pembicaraan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mata Hitoka membaca brosur itu sebentar kemudian menatap Kei dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Tapi aku sepertinya tidak bisa."

Satu alis Kei mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kau tidak diberi izin oleh ibumu?"

"Bukan, bukan soal itu, tapi ...," Hitoka melirik ke belakang sebentar mencari sesuatu. Seakan telah menemukan yang ia cari, ia kembali menatap Kei. "Sebenarnya kemarin aku memutuskan menjadi manajer–"

"Uwaa! Yachi-san!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Hitoka. Laki-laki itu berlari cepat diikuti oleh laki-laki yang lain. "Maaf lama menunggu, kapten dan yang lain sebentar lagi sampai."

"Dasar, Hinata boge! Kau curang!" teriak laki-laki yang sampai belakangan.

Laki-laki yang telah yang sampai pertama itu mencibir. "Kau banyak alasan, Bakageyama!"

Mata Kei melebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Sebentar lagi ia yakin Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi akan datang disusul oleh kumpulan anak kelas dua dan tiga. Kemudian kapten mereka akan mengajak mereka pergi ke Toko Sakanoshita dan mentraktir mereka semua bakpau rasa ayam dan kare.

"Jadi, aku sekarang menjadi manajer–"

"Kau bergabung di klub voli?" potong Kei cepat. Kei dapat merasakan tatapan Hinata dan Kageyama yang memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Eh?" Hitoka sempat heran sejenak kenapa laki-laki bisa tahu kalau ia bergabung di klub voli? Ah setelah melihat Hinata membawa bola voli, barulah Hitoka paham. "Iya, begitulah."

Kei menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tahu kalau rencananya telah gagal. Sial! Padahal ia sudah berusaha membuat gadis itu mengikuti les menggambar saja dan bukannya ikut klub voli. Kenapa perhitungannya bisa meleset?

"Karena itu sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut les menggambar," lanjut Hitoka. "Ah, nanti kami juga akan ada pelatihan di Tokyo saat golden week."

Melihat Hitoka yang tampak bersemangat membuat kekesalan Kei menipis. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan wanita itu. Mungkin wanita itu benar. Ia tidak seharusnya memaksa memisahkan Hitoka dari Kei. Berharap saja kalau Kei yang ada di dunia ini jauh lebih baik dari dirinya dan bisa membuat Hitoka jauh lebih bahagia.

"Hmm ... begitu? Kalau begitu selamat tinggal," ucap Kei sambil menepuk kepala Hitoka kemudian berlalu dari hadapan gadis itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Paman!"

Kei bahkan bisa mendengar teriakan gadis itu bahkan setelah ia berjalan cukup jauh. Ia sengaja cepat-cepat pergi dari sana agar tidak bertemu dengan anggota tim voli yang lain. Untung saja tadi ia hanya bertemu dengan Hinata dan Kageyama, mereka tidak akan bisa melihat kemiripannya dengan Tsukishima Kei sedangkan Hitoka sepertinya juga tidak sadar karena ia baru bergabung dengan klub voli. Kei jadi terkenang masa-masa itu. Saat istrinya dulu bergabung dengan klub voli, Kei hanya mengganggapnya biasa saja tapi kemudian perasaannya berubah semenjak mereka menjadi juara Nasional.

"Sekarang kau sudah paham?"

Kei menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke kiri hanya demi mendapati senyum yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk wanita itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kei-kun," ucap wanita itu sambil membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kei. "Kau masih memikirkan tawaranku?"

Ah, Kei menyerah. Mungkin pertemuan mereka memang takdir. Ya, takdir sedang berusaha menyembuhkan luka hati mereka dengan jalan seperti ini. Dan Kei sepertinya harus belajar untuk menerima semua ini.

"Ya," sahut Kei. Laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hitoka dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Sama. Aroma ini adalah aroma khas istrinya. "Kau benar-benar istriku," lanjut Kei kemudian mengecup bibir wanita itu.

Kesadaran Hitoka semakin menipis saat Kei memperdalam ciumannya. Air matanya menetes karena ia begitu merindukan sentuhan laki-laki ini. Keputusannya untuk menggunakan mesin waktu itu tidak salah. Untung saja dia tidak terpengaruh bujukan Akiteru.

" _Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Yacchan?" tanya Akiteru lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kali._

 _Hitoka menatap kakak iparnya datar. "Jangan bertanya lagi, Nii-san."_

 _Akiteru memandang tubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara untuk menghentikan perbuatan Hitoka ini tapi sepertinya percuma. Begitu mereka masuk ke laboratorium, Akiteru tercengang saat melihat Hitoka yang bisa menghidupkan mesin itu._

" _Dari mana kau tahu?"_

" _Nii-san pikir selama ini aku diam saja? Aku tahu Nii-san menentang rencanaku ini, karena itu aku sengaja membaca semua tulisan mi-milik Kei-kun."_

 _Akiteru dapat merasakan wanita itu gemetar saat menyebut nama adik bungsunya. Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak pemakanan Kei dan Akiteru tahu kalau Hitoka benar-benar terluka. Sepertinya tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka itu di dunia ini._

" _Sudah biar aku saja." Akhirnya Akiteru maju dan menyesuaikan waktu pada mesin waktu di hadapannya._

" _Terima kasih," ucap Hitoka sambil tersenyum kecil._

 _Akiteru melihat waktu yang sudah disesuaikan oleh Hitoka tadi. "Kau ingin kembali ke waktu saat kau mengalami kecelakaan?"_

" _Ya," sahut Hitoka mantap._

 _Saat akhirnya mesin itu hidup, Hitoka menghembuskan napas dan bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya._

" _Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"_

 _Hitoka menoleh ke arah Akiteru dengan pandangan datar. Saat tubuhnya mulai menghilang, barulah Hitoka menjawab, "Aku akan melenyapkan wanita itu selama-lamanya ... dan merebut Kei darinya."_

Kei menghentikan ciuman mereka kemudian menatap wanita di hadapannya. "Aku setuju untuk memulai semuanya dari awal."

Hitoka tersenyum manis kemudian memeluk laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kei-kun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Kei.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Fanfic for 3rd week: END~_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Author's Note: Hahaha ini apa ya? . Tema minggu ini apa? Oh iya, hari berpetualang ya? Hmmm LHA? PETUALANGANNYA MANA? Waduhh mana ya? Ha. Ha. Maaf ya, kayaknya saya terlalu fokus sama time travel sampe lupa tema utamanya, ini malah jadi hurt/comfort gitu wkwkwk tapi berhubung kedua tokoh utama kita ini pergi ke dunia paralel, jadi mereka udah berpetualang juga kan? Hmm anggap aja sudah yaa #digeplakreader**_

 _ **Btw, maaf bgt kalo ceritanya agak maksa endingnya, saya udah gemes sendiri soalnya wkwk... dan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca ^^**_


End file.
